1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to data transmission.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known to transmit data from a plurality of input data streams across a communication link in packetised form. For certain types of data traffic, such as, for example, streamed audio or streamed video data, it is a required that the data communication system should provide low and deterministic latency and high reliability.
In the case of streamed audio data, there are a variety of known multi-channel audio interconnection technologies available on the market which use standard cabling infra structures. Most of these known systems are based on networking technologies with distributed routing. According to a previously proposed technique a data communication system is provided that uses the physical layer of Fast Ethernet (100 Mbits/s) to provide a point to point connection for digital audio data. However, there is an increasing demand on the capacity of such systems and a requirement to handle an increasing diversity of different audio data formats including high-resolution data formats.